High Wave Robbery
|image=High-Wave_Robbery.jpg |writer= |illustrator= |date= |publisher= |series=Disney Read-Along |isbn= |pages=24 }} High Wave Robbery is a Darkwing Duck storybook released in the Disney Read-Along series. Synopsis The story starts off with Gosalyn practicing her clarinet for an upcoming school recital. Drake tells her to quiet down so he can hear the police radio. He has a case when he hears of a crime about a robbery of paintings at the Rockerfeather Mansion. Gosalyn wants to come but Darkwing tells her to stay home. Launchpad comes with Darkwing and tells him that Gosalyn was sad and Launchpad was feeling unsafe while riding with Darkwing to the mansion. When they got there, Joan D. Rockefeather was awoken by Darkwing's lunch and she screamed when she saw her paintings gone. Darkwing noticed that the glass was shattered but not the building and Darkwing found a note saying that the next robbery would be at the opening of the Watson Theater. Darkwing once again didn't let Gosalyn go with him and they were looking out for anything weird. One of the movie stars revealed themselves as Frequencia as she and her goons were wearing earmuffs. Darkwing tried to stop Frequencia as she used a machine to make a screech to make everyone become knocked out. While swinging, Darkwing heard the screech and he ripped the screen. Frequencia laughed as she was boasting that they couldn't stop her even when they told them where she and her goons were. Darkwing and Launchpad woke up eventually and found another note about a robbery of the City Gold Reserve. Darkwing was baffled and Gosalyn suggested to help. Darkwing however denied her help and wanted to stop Frequencia but Gosalyn was starting to become sad about Darkwing not going to Gosalyn's recital. However, Darkwing agreed to go to the recital. When they were at the recital, Darkwing (as Drake) and Launchpad were waiting to go to the gold reserve. When it came time for Gosalyn's solo, Launchpad's hair stood on end and gave Darkwing an idea. After Gosalyn finished, Darkwing got Gosalyn and told her that she was needed to stop a crime. Gosalyn was with her clarinet at the gold reserve while Darkwing and Launchpad were wearing earmuffs. Frequencia and her goons finally came but Gosalyn was fast enough to play her clarinet before Freqencia could play her machine. In order to amplify the sound, Darkwing put a microphone near Gosalyn's clarinet as the sound also went through the speakers causing Frequencia and her goons to fall while her machine broke. Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad came back home as Darkwking explained to Gosalyn about how he found out how he used Gosalyn and her clarinet in order to stop Frequencia by means of amplitude. Gosalyn then was sad how she can't play the clarinet but Darkwing just said that the clarinet wasn't right for her. Then, Gosalyn got a tuba and started playing up leading to Darkwing having his hair stand on end and passing out. Category:Books Category:Darkwing Duck merchandise